


Feathery Love

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash, homemade present, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark has a great way to show Daisuke how much he means to him. Instead of buy or in Dark’s case steal a gift. He decides to make one by hand. He hopes the other will love his gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathery Love

Violet orbs stares into crimson ones of the shorter man before him. The smug smirk on the Phantom Thief’s lips drives the shorter of the two a bit up the wall. In the younger man’s hand is a simple gift that taken his breath away at the first moment he laid eyes on it. A simple picture frame with red and purple feathers surround it which obviously been place with care and precision as much as possible.  In fine gold ink made with glitter is the man’s name Daisuke on it.

“How…When? Dark how did you think of this,” Daisuke ask softly still in awe.

Dark shrugs one shoulder answering, “I didn’t know what to get you for our anniversary, so I figure you would like a handmade gift instead of a bought or stolen one.”

A soft and grateful smile touches Daisuke’s lips while touching one of the feathers softly. He is rather curious how Dark made it. None the less this is the best gift he receive from the taller man.

With a dark red blush gracing on his cheeks, he ask shyly, “Will you tell me how you made it.”

Dark blinks flushing a little remembering how the week gone. It been rough that’s for sure. He rubs the back of his neck wondering how to explain. He nods beginning his explanation of the hard, rough week he had making the gift for their three year anniversary after they first start dating.

* * *

*A week earlier*

Dark scowls banging his head on the wall thinking of what he’s going to give Daisuke for their anniversary. Last time it been a bouquet of roses or was it a teddy bear playing their song at the first dance they did. Daisuke keeps saying he has everything he wants which makes it hard to get a gift for him. This time Dark wants it to be rather special and meaningful.

He grimaces tossing out ideas to steal something to be used as a gift when a strange idea hits him, make the gift. All he would need is a picture frame, some glue, feathers, and possibly glitter. He has a picture of Daisuke and him standing together with the shorter teen in his arms with the sunset and some fireworks in the background. Is rather a special picture since it been the day they said ‘I love you,’ to the other.  With a wide grin touching his lips he dashes out of the house to the store to get the things need for the gift. Exactly how hard can it be to make a gift? It can’t be that hard. Little did Dark know at the moment that he would be wrong or the mess it cause in the end.

After getting the supplies Dark sets them on the table on the kitchen table sorting them into piles. The mi colors of feathers to one side so he could pick which ones be use later. Near the feathers pile is the glue bottle and couple bottles of shiny gold glitter. He couldn’t resist the shininess of it and knows it must be completely different for him but it’s for Daisuke. When it comes to the adorable redhead who means the world to the thief, he’s willing to do anything to make him happy and witness that beautiful smile. With a glance to the right is the said picture will be use when the sight of the note on the fridge catches his interest.

He quickly walks over to read it finding it’s from Emiko.

_Dark,_

_We won’t be home for a few days. Before you wonder, Daisuke is with us to spend time as a family. So you can have some privacy and not worry about him snooping around at the gift you are going to get him. Please make him happy or it’s your head! Don’t forget we love you and consider you part of the family, dear. Also Dark please try not to destroy the kitchen again or the house in general. Have fun!_

_Emiko_

He coughs feeling his cheeks warm a little not even finding the note insulting about destroying the kitchen. He’s rather happy and relieve to know Daisuke won’t be lurking around the house to search for the gift. About the kitchen part it is a onetime thing! How was he supposed to know not to put foil in the microwave? It’s a complete accident, honestly. He learn from his mistake and the punishment Emiko given him. He shudders at the memory of it. At least he bought the microwave she seen at the store and really likes. What she didn’t know is he stolen it as a peace offering to keep her from yelling at him. There are times he learn to fear the woman while his beloved laughs his head off watching when she scolds the Phantom Thief.

A wistful smile grazes his lips. He’s rather happy to know he’s part of the family. Realizing he’s becoming sappy he quickly shakes his head to clear it. He turns his attention to the multicolor feathers dividing them into the colors they are: red, black, purple, greens, yellow, silver, etc. He yawns feeling his eyes droop before letting his head fall on the table with his hands he spill some glue on them or the few feathers now attach to them.

* * *

 

Waking up from his nap, Dark notice his hands are cover in feathers. He groans a little before tugging the annoying things off only to yelp out in pain. He then notice the glue on underneath. He gets off the chair, shoulders slightly sore from sleeping on the table for a whole night. He turns on the water using soap and a sponge. To his worse luck the sponge gets attach. He growls under his breath. This isn’t going to be his day.

His day only gets worse when he spills the first bottle of gold glitter all over himself. Dark sighs already imaging Daisuke either reading or drawing in his sketchbook while sitting across from him trying to control his laughter while watching under full lashes at Dark’s struggling to work with the gift. The purple hair teen shakes his head taking another look at the picture than the picture frame deciding to use red and purple feathers to represent both of them.

Finally finish with the frame, Dark looks over his work as the feathers mix with the other. He dust the glitter off of him please. He didn’t want to admit four days to make it right has been worth it. He want it to be perfect. It seems to be missing something, but what? He frowns remembering seeing examples in the craft store of words or even names. He grins writing Daisuke’s name using the gold glitter. He will have to let it dry for the night not realizing tomorrow Daisuke and his family are finally coming home.

-Following Morning-

With his heighten senses; he could hear the footsteps walking towards the door outside the house. He groans snuggling deeper into the comforting pillow wanting to sleep a little longer. His eyes widen hearing the familiar voice calling out for him, “Dark? Where are you?”

He rolls out of bed, grabbing the gift putting in the photo in before placing it behind his back. He walks out the room finding Daisuke smiling up at him. He gently returns the smile with one of his own suddenly feeling embarrass and scared out of his wits which isn’t normal for the normally cocky phantom thief. This isn’t something he’s use to doing either giving a gift from the heart with more meaning instead of a bought or stolen gift. He quickly hands over the gift to Daisuke looking away not catching the shock and pure joy in the redhead’s eyes at the sight of it.

“Dark” Daisuke breathes out tears slowly coming to the corner of his eyes seeing it must have taken time to make. “This is beautiful.”

Dark looks at the other finding the love in the crimson eyes before the shorter teen kisses him in thanks. He smiles figuring if this is what going to happen after making gifts from scratch and homemade it’s worth the trouble going through doing so. 

* * *

 

-Present time-

“That’s basically my week gone,” Dark said pulling Daisuke into his arms while he gaze at the gift than Dark.

“I love you Dark,” Daisuke said earning the smug smirk he loves.

“Love you too, Daisuke Niwa,” the thief murmurs before tilting Daisuke’s chin brushing his lips against his feeling of completion and home goes through him. Pulling back a little he adds, “Happy anniversary.”

Maybe sometime next year there be a proposal between the two.


End file.
